


sans oneshots

by Apkl (Chiicheo)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Not Beta Read, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiicheo/pseuds/Apkl
Summary: sans undertale is PISSED
Kudos: 11





	sans oneshots

*.....heya, kid. you've been busy.  
  
*level 18. you spared one monster in the ruins. this is the 23rd run where you've done this.  
  
* guessin you must think you're slick or something, pulling a stunt like this. but uh....   
_if this is a joke, it better have a good punchline, kiddo._ you're really startin to work my patience bone-dry. i've been paying a bit more attention, and i've realized something.  
  
*this ain't your fault, kid. you're bein danced around like a toy, and good ol' sans is here to help you out. gave me a skele-ton of trouble figuring it out, though. just gotta ask **you** something first, pal.  
  
*..why? buddy, i really can't do this anymore. you even spare jerry. guess i'll get to the point i'm makin here, though.  
  
*i'll save you the EXP spiel. you pull this stunt again? i'll make damn sure you never have the guts to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just for fun
> 
> wow okay this did really well i might write more undertale shit


End file.
